witcherfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Place du marché
La place du marché au Quartier des marchands est gaie et actif pendant le jour, mais prenez garde pendant la nuit car on y trouve également des kikimorrhes et des Salamandre là. Les marchands * Marchand zerrikanien ** il vend et achète des aliments ** des boissons ** des fleurs ** quelques plantes (à un bon prix!), main il ni vend, ni achète des parties de bêtes ** alcool vermoulu ** et quelques livres: Herbier du druide, Les plantes sauvages, plantes des terres arides] * Alchimiste, should more rightly be called the herbalist. He buys and sells alchemical items, amulettes, comme les crécelles, ainsi que des livres et parchemins. ** il achète des plantes, mais ses prix sont loin des meilleurs: fleur de bident, fruit de berbéris, moisissure verte, verveine, et aloès du loup ** mineraux: sels naezanniques ** parties de bêtes: lymphe abominable, crocs d'alpyre, crocs de monstres, sang de bloedzuiger, cadavérine, cerveau de noyeur, langue de noyadé, rhizome d'ékinoppe, ectoplasme, crocs de noctule, sang de goule, os de graveir, toxine, glande à venin, membrane d'aile ** graisse: graisse de boeuf ** elixirs: parfum, Décocté de Raffard le Blanc, Larmes d'épouse ** livres: Livre majeur des minéraux, Livre mineur des minéraux * Marchand d’alcool. Il vend et achète des aliments et boissons, mais il ne vend pas actuellement de l'alcool (à moins que vous lui en aviez déjà vendu). * Marchand de textiles. Il ne vend rien, et achète encore moins :) * Marchand de bois. Pas vraiment un marchand, plutôt un bavard car on n'a pas besoin de bois dans ce jeu. * Libraire. ** Il vend et achète des livres et, ** des parchemins. Quand il pleut, il se cache derrière son petit magasin avec ses confrères. * Marchand d'armes. ** Il vend et achète des armes ** de l'armure et, ** des produits connexes. Il un des seuls personnes qui vendent la veste de cuir somptueuse. Son inventaire est pareille à celle de l'armurier près du Nouveau Narakort. * Forgeron de glaives. ** il crée des armes en échange pour des pierres précieuses ** il vend et achète les armes, aussi ** ainsi que les armures et, ** des produits connexes. Il faut fournir une pierre précieuse pour commander un glaive * Marchand (celui qui ressemble Leuvaarden, en bleu foncé). Il menace le sorceleur un peu et se trouve à côté du libraire pendant le jour. Le soir, il se trouve chez lui près de la statue de Melitele, à l'ouest de la Porte de Maribor. Jour ou nuit, cependant, il parle avec les mêmes airs. Allée des remparts Il y a d'autres marchands dans le quartier aussi, non seulement à la place du marché. * Boucher. Il vend et achète de la viande, il achète également des aliments, de l'alcool et de l'Huile contre les spectres. Il est au courant de toutes les nouvelles et a même appelé sa chienne "Adda". * Marchand de poisson. Il vend et achète du poisson et du poisson vidé seulement. * Marchand (pareil en apparence à Julian sauf vêtu en rouge originalement, et en gris depuis la patche 1.4). Il vend et achète des objets cadeaux. Il se promène un peu, alors on le trouve parfois sur la place du marché. Autres marchands * Il y a aussi un armurier près du Nouveau Narakort et le corps de garde et il vend toutes les mêmes articles que le vendeur d'armes sur la place du marché. cs:Trh de:Marktplatz im Händlerbezirk en:Marketplace it:Piazza del mercanto pl:Targ Catégorie:Lieux dans The Witcher